


yes <3

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Cupid!Brendon, Cupid!Ryan, Kelliver, Koli, M/M, Ryden, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is a Cupid Angel and Kellin is his victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yes <3

**Author's Note:**

> Currently obsessed with the new Panic! ablum so I couldn't resist sliding Brendon into my latest one-shot - once again being written for a holiday 

Kellin has had a long, exhausting day at work. He's had enough of sick people, coughing, and diagnoses to put him off ever watching House again. It's days like this that make him wish he didn't choose to be a doctor. But either way, the day is over and he's finally arriving home to his three dogs and TV. He kicks open the door harder than he should; each of his pets greeting him with more enthusiasm than the last.  
"Yes, I'm happy to see you, too," he tells them as he sets his keys on the counter and proceeds to make himself dinner (which is going to have to be a TV dinner again tonight because the very last thing he wants to do is cook). Hopper is busy humping his leg while he stands in front of the microwave waiting on his food to finish.

"Oh, come on, get off me," he grunts, shaking the dog off him. "Go over to Grape; I'm sure she'd love to date you." 

He takes his dinner to the couch and takes off half his clothes - leaving himself in boxers and socks - and settles down to choose a channel to watch. Finally deciding, he picks up his tray and is about to take a large bite of macaroni and cheese when suddenly - he's not holding the tray of food anymore. In fact, he's not even in his house anymore. Instead, he's sitting in the corner of a bubbling hot tub, still wearing his boxers and socks, and accompanied by a very, very odd looking man sitting in the opposite corner of the tub. He's admittedly attractive, but his outfit is what really makes the whole situation a lot weirder than it already is.

He at first thinks it could be from exhaustion. Before he utters a word he closes his eyes and takes a slow, deep breath. He opens them again to find that he's still there - the water admittedly feels good but why the hell is he here?

"I'm liking the outfit!" the man exclaims. He's wearing the tightest swim shorts Kellin thinks he's ever seen in his life, and to add to their, uniqueness for a lack of a better term, they're leather and red as can be.

Kellin must really, really be overworked.

"Who - who are - why-"

"All will be explained in due time!" he exclaims cheerfully, snapping his fingers and two glasses filled with red liquid appearing in his hands. "But for now, we celebrate. Here, take this - it's the finest wine I've tasted and happens to be the Queen of England's favorite as well - if that means anything to you." He hands the glass to Kellin, who reluctantly takes it, but does not take a drink. For all he knows it could be drugged. The man, however, drinks it all down in one large gulp, snapping his fingers again and the glass instantly refilling itself. 

"Am I dreaming?" is the first thing that comes to mind to ask - not that this - person - would tell him, but he has to ask something, and what better question to start with than the obvious?

"No," he responds simply, setting his now empty second glass on the edge of the hot tub, which Kellin now notices has rose petals in the water. This makes him slightly more uncomfortable than he already was. "This is as real as can be. Don't you feel the heat from the water? In what dream have you have sensations such as that? And if you would taste the wine - you would also notice that your taste buds are dead set in reality as well."

"Okay - next question - who are you?" he asks, setting his glass down as well. 

"Brendon Boyd Urie, Cupid Angel 767, Class F. They were going to send Spencer to you, but somehow he weaseled his way out again, but that's okay! I like you already, and I'm quite sure this will be a fun task."

"Wait, wait - cupid angel? Class-? No, I must be dreaming," he says, shaking his head and standing up out of the water. He's shocked to find that he's not wet in the slightest when he gets out, not that it shocks him anymore than what has already happened…

"You're not, I told you. But you're free to pinch yourself, if you'd like… And I thought you'd enjoy the hot tub more than this, but if you're already ready to get to it…"

Brendon, or cupid, snaps his fingers once again and the whole scene changes before Kellin's eyes within a split second. They're now in a crowded room decorated in reds and pinks, with paper hearts seemingly floating in mid-air, and a ceiling that's covered in golden glitter. Not only are they somewhere else, but Kellin is also wearing something else - he's now dressed in a black suit with a red tie and dress shoes. Brendon is dressed in a bright red suit and - high heels. 

"I just need to talk to someone first before we get started… Hold on for a moment, will you? Oh, and while you wait, you really should try the chocolate hearts, they're exceptional," he says, striding off in the opposite direction. Kellin follows, deciding it's best to stick with him rather than get lost in this - crowd. Each person seems to look just as odd as Brendon, and is always snapping their fingers, and making peculiar things happen. 

"Pete! Pete! Hey, man," Brendon says, stopping in front of a short man with blond hair and eyeliner. "I need to know who got the other guy. Need to have a word with them…"

"Ryan did - I thought you knew that? He offered to take the job. I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted," Pete responds, snapping his fingers and a beer bottle appearing in his hand. "Says he's making progress already."

"He is? Dammit. Alright, time to go, Kellin. We've got work to do."

"Work to do? What in the hell is going on? Wait, no, we're not doing anything before I talk to this Pete guy-"

But before he can stride past Brendon to do so, he's already snapped his fingers and the room surrounding them vanishes, turning into Kellin's worst nightmare - the place on earth where he'd least want to be right now - back at the hospital. The only difference being that it's completely empty.

"Why here? Of all fucking places," he whines, crossing his arms and positively glaring at Brendon. "And why the hell are you wearing heels?"

"I like them! I make them work, don't you think?" he asks, strutting across the empty waiting room. "I could be a model."

"Or a bad porn star," Kellin grunts, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me? That's rude - and not a nice thing to say to your Cupid Angel. Especially one of my Class! It's not every day you run across a Class F on your first time, you know. It's not a nice thing at all!"

"My Cupid Angel? When are you planning to tell me what is going on exactly? Who is Ryan and who is this other guy-"

"If you would stop being so rude you would find out the answers to all of your questions! Now, first things first… Ah! I know," he says, snapping his fingers again - causing people to appear in the room, running about as if the two of them aren't even there. "This is today. You remember, don't you?" he asks, pointing over to another Kellin, sure enough, he's doing exactly what he remembers doing earlier in the day. Currently talking to Mrs. Rosen, asking her why the hell two patients were added to his schedule when it was already slap full. He hadn't realized he had gotten that mad about it; and watching the scene makes him feel slightly guilty about the way he treated her. 

"I don't want to relive today, if that's what you're making me do, please stop."

"No, no… I'm trying to show you something! And don't worry, nobody can see us - this is a previous event…" he says, walking down the hallway, away from where past Kellin is talking to Mrs. Rosen. Kellin reluctantly follows, thankful to get away from his angry past self. "Okay, as far as I remember Pete said it was office number 455… Ah, yes! Here we go!" 

Brendon proceeds to walk straight through the door as if it is not even there. Kellin gapes at it in shock for a moment, before Brendon pokes his head back out of the door (it's still not open).

"Well, come on, then! Nothing here is solid except the floor," he says, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His head disappears and Kellin notices which office it is - Dr. Sykes. He stops dead in his tracks and shakes his head.

"I'm not going in there," he shouts, unsure if Brendon will hear him. Dr. Sykes and him have never gotten along, ever since med school, and they both chose to stay as far away as from each other as possible now that they had ended up working in the same building. He thought Oli, this was his first name, was obnoxious, loud, and overly talented. Yes, it boiled down to mostly jealously, but Oli also seemed like he could be a major asshole if provaoked. But then again, this was all speculation, but then again - Kellin doesn't really give a damn anyways.

"Do I have to do everything?" he hears Brendon mumble before hearing a snap, and sure enough, Kellin reappears within the office. Oli is sitting at his desk with his legs propped up on top of it, hands behind his head and glaring at the ceiling as though it's committed some hideous crime to him.

"Why? Why does he fuckin' hate me?" Oli asks the ceiling, shaking his head. "I haven't done a thing to him in my life! I swear, every time we cross paths he gives me a death glare - and for what? For nothing! But I look at him so much differently… Oh, that hair, and those eyes… Fuck, why?"

"Maybe he doesn't hate you?" a person whom Kellin had not even realized was there across the room suggests. He turns to see that it's Dr. Stoff, someone else that he went to school with, but doesn't hate. Dr. Stoff, or Denis, didn't exactly pose a threat to Kellin since he specialized in cancer patients - so his realm was completely off his radar.

And he was also kind of cute, so that was a thing.

"He does, though! Avoided me since we first met in school!" Oli exclaims, taking his feet off the desk and standing. Kellin notices he's gotten more tattoos since he last saw him without his coat on - making him look even more unprofessional (and slightly more attractive but he will not admit this).

"So? It could be a sign that he really does like you. Like, maybe he's playing hard to get!" Denis exclaims, raising his eye brows.

Oli scoffs.

"Yeah, for five years? I don't think so," he grunts, now standing in front of his office window and glaring out it. "He won't say yes."

"I dare you to try, then," Denis challenges. This is when Kellin remembers Brendon is in the room, and he looks over at him to see that he's currently devouring a chocolate heart, watching with pure amusement in his eyes.

"Who are they talking about?" he asks, not that he needs to. He's pretty sure he already knows the answer to this question.

"You, of course," he says after taking the last bite and wiping his mouth. "He likes you."

"You dare me?" Oli asks, turning around to face Denis. Kellin looks him up and down and decides he still doesn't like him, and turns back to Brendon.

"I do. Or are you too much of a cu-" Denis starts, but is quickly cut off.

"Don't even say it - I'll do it. But I'm telling you it's going to end up in disaster."

As he's in the middle of watching the scene, a snap of Brendon's fingers and they're in the middle of a grocery store, which Kellin quickly recognizes as Target.

"What are we doing here?" he asks, but his question is soon answered, as he sees Oli make his way down the aisle pushing a red shopping cart.

"Oh, by the way, everyone can hear and see you now," Brendon says, his attention seemingly caught by the large selection of Valentine candies on the left side of the aisle. This little fact makes Kellin cower beside Brendon, hoping to holy hell that Oli doesn't notice him.

"I wonder if he likes teddy bears…" Oli muses to himself from behind them. Kellin has the strong urge to scream that he doesn't in Oli's face and then storm off, but fights it. "Well, it's cute so…"

"That is so sweet," Brendon says just loud enough for Kellin to hear, picking up a bag of peanut butter and chocolate candies. "They're shaped like hearts as well! Ooh, they even have dark chocolate. Dark chocolate is sexy…"

Kellin rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. 

"Can we leave now?" he hisses, grabbing the bag of candies from him. "I'll buy this for you if you just take me home."

"Buy it for me? I'm just going to take it, thank you very much," he replies, grabbing it back. "I'm an angel I don't abide by the same rules and laws that you do."

"But - it's illegal -"

"That's if anyone could see me do it! Nobody can see me but you."

Kellin's breath catches in his throat and he looks around nervously for Oli, who has thankfully made his way out of the aisle without noticing him.

"Why didn't you tell me that!" he growls, putting a hand on his hip. "He could've seen me!"

"Well, he can - but that's another story, but it's not time for that yet. You're still foggy headed."

"Look, if you're going to set me up with someone - why don't you make it Dr. Stoff-"

"Because," Brendon interrupts, a slight annoyance in his voice, "Dr. Stoff is not interested in you, and never would be! Not even I can make that happen! And you know why?"

"Why?" 

"Because you don't like him either!"

"Wha- what? How the hell do you even know what I like? You just met me-"

"That," he says, grabbing several bags of the peanut butter candies, "is what you think. But, in fact, I've been watching you for years now. And I know you better than you know yourself."

"Oh, really?" he scoffs. "Okay, then - you should know that I want to go home more than anything right now."

"Well, I also know what's best for you. And what's best isn't always what you want to do at the time - but trust me - it will be worth it in the end. Anyways, it's time to go now."

They appear in the middle of a living room, it's furniture all as blindly red as Brendon's suit and Kellin can only assume that this is his house. He sets the candy down on the counter and walks over to a row of cabinets, opening one and grabbing a small clear bottle filled with pink liquid but then puts it back.

"No… Too strong…" he mumbles. Kellin doesn't like the look of what he's doing, and starts to try to think of ways he could escape - maybe going through a window somewhere - if there were windows. Why doesn't this guy have any windows in his house? "Here we go!" he exclaims, before downing the bottle. 

"What - what did you just drink?" Kellin asks, astounded that it was Brendon that drank the liquid and not him.

"Oh, this? Just something I use every once in a while. Has nothing to do with you…" he mumbles, setting the empty bottle on the counter. "Shall we go now? I'm sure Oli is getting inpatient. I sure wish you weren't a doctor - I always love picking out the outfits."

"Wha-"

Snap of the fingers and Kellin is magically at his least favorite place in the world again - this time in front of his desk, now wearing his white coat, a chart open in front of him on the desktop computer showing his next patient.

"Jesus," he mumbles, looking around the room - but there was no sign of Brendon. He checks the time and date - it's 4 PM on the next day - which happens to be Valentine's Day. He hadn't realized it before now, but maybe that's why Brendon had showed up in the first place? "Is that all?" he wonders aloud, getting to his feet. He starts to wonder if it was all a dream - if maybe he's just going crazy, but in the middle of his wondering there's a knock on his office door.

"Um, Doctor? Mr. Jones is waiting on you-" Nurse Weekes starts, but he interrupts him by opening the door and walking out.

"Yes, I know. Sorry," he says, striding down the hall to work.

He sees five patients and there's still no sign of Brendon. He's feeling a slight sense of relief, and just as he's about to collapse onto his desk chair and sit for the first time in hours, someone else appears there, this time wearing a white jacket and dress pants - but at least he's not wearing heels.

"Miss me? I bet you did," Brendon says with a smile, a cigarette between his fingers. "You happen to have a light? I don't have one on me."

"Can't you just snap your fingers?" Kellin asks sarcastically, taking a seat elsewhere in the room. His feet are killing him and he's ready to go home and sleep for hours.

"It doesn't work like that, sadly," he says, placing the unlit cigarette in his jacket pocket. "How do I look?"

"Uh, why are you asking me? You look just as insane as the first time I saw you," he responds bitterly, eyes darting up at the clock above them.

"I'll take that as a good sign. I thought I looked quite swell in that hot tub. Okay, I'm pretty sure we have less than thirty seconds… Yes… Okay! Are you ready?" he asks.

"What? Ready for what?" Kellin exclaims, heart rate speeding up slightly. What could Brendon have possibly planned?

Three soft knocks sound on his office door and Kellin jumps to his feet.

"Ahem, um, Dr. Quinn? Are you in there?" Oli's voice calls through the door. All of the color drains from Kellin's face and he looks over to Brendon for some support of any kind, to which he responds:

"Open it for Christ's sake!"

Kellin's not sure why he expected anything more.

"Yes," Kellin responds, opening the door wide, and motioning for Oli to come in, because he already knows what he wants. Behind him walks in someone else, though, and by the looks of him (and the way he stops short when he catches Brendon's eyes) he can tell he's a Cupid, too. He's tall and extremely thin - almost to the point of being ill in Kellin's eyes. He's wearing a suit as well, but it's a normal color - black. But this all isn't what gives away the fact that he's a Cupid - what gives that away is the fact that he has wings.

Oli, however, doesn't seem to act as though he can see Brendon, nor the man who has entered the room behind him. He shuts Kellin's office door and leans his back against it.

"I, um, how's your day going?" he asks, and Kellin scoffs.

"Fine - shitty as usual. What are you doing here, Oli?" he grunts, hoping to get straight to the point so he can just turn him down already and get this over with.

"Well, I, um, I brought you these," he says, taking his arm out from behind his back and holding out a small bouquet of red roses. Kellin hadn't even noticed he was hiding anything behind himself before he had walked in - probably because the guy behind him had distracted him quite a bit. He looks around to see what Brendon and new guy are doing, but is shocked to find that they are nowhere to be seen.

He's also shocked to discover that he kind of wishes that Brendon was there with him, but whatever.

"What for?" he asks rudely, leaving Oli standing there dumbly, with a handful of flowers. Kellin's trying to not find anything he does cute - he wants to prove Brendon wrong - that he doesn't know him at all - that he knows himself better than anyone else. But it's then that he notices that it looks like Oli's done his hair with gel, and also the first time he notices a small tattoo right below his right eye - a simple three dots, but for some reason it looks really, really good on him.

Oli looks embarrassed to say the least, he cheeks flushing a bright red, and he shuffles his feet nervously.  
"Well, I, um, it's Valentine's Day. And I thought maybe you'd like a Valentine-"

"No thanks," he says, surprising even himself that he doesn't believe the words he's saying.

"Oh, I - yeah. Thought you might say that, so I came with a backup," he says, opening Kellin's office door and disappearing for a split second, before walking back into the room with a large pink teddy bear that held a heart with the words "Will you be my Valentine?" sewn in white. Oli holds it out and Kellin can't find it within himself to refuse it. He takes it and can't help but smile as he examines it, and then looks at Oli, heart fluttering at the sight.

Damn Brendon and his fucking knowledge.

"This is really cute, Oli," he says, then taking the roses that Oli still held in his left hand. "I'm sorry for being a jackass at first. I don't know why we've had such a rift between us for years-"

"It was stupid," Oli interrupts, finally seeming to settle down a bit. "You know - we were young and competitive then, and I guess it just kind of kept on. But I kind of forgot about it one I realized I had a thing for you…"

Kellin realizes that he's still young and competitive, because there's still this lingering feeling of jealously in the back of his mind, but the feelings of attraction for Oli seem to be covering it considerably. Maybe the teddy bear is what did it - or the fact that even after being turned down initially, Oli had kept on? Whatever it was, it was making Kellin give him a chance, and that's more than he'd ever imagined himself giving him.

"So, are you planning on asking me out on a date or what?"

"I was getting there," he laughs. "But I'm nervous, if you couldn't already tell."

"Where to?"

"Dinner tonight is what I had planned. I actually have reservations-"

"Reservations? What if I had said no?" Kellin gasps.

"Well, if you weren't going to go with me I was just going to take a friend of mine and drink the night away."

Kellin's heart sinks at the very thought of turning him down now - how could he have ever even considered it? 

"Well, you don't have to do that now."

And with that, Kellin gives Oli a wink and then heads out to see examine his last patient of the day.

***

"So, you're vegetarian," Kellin states, eyeing Oli's plate of vegetable lasagna and side of toast.

"Um, yes. It's not a show stopper that you aren't - if that's what you're wondering," he replies, taking a large bite. Kellin smiles.

"Would anything be a show stopper at this point?"

"Hm, probably not. Not with that face," he jokes, before his expression turns to a more serious one. "I've never been one to celebrate this holiday."

"Valentine's Day? Me neither."

"But," he continues, as if Kellin hadn't replied, "Something within me told me I should do it this year. It was like - an itching feeling. It's really hard to describe," he says, and Kellin can't help but wonder if some of this was the doing of Cupids - one of them at least. Probably the one with the wings.

And then this is also when Kellin realizes that he had felt a slight feeling of letting Oli have a single chance - even though he never thought he would've. Was this Brendon's doing?

"I understand what you're trying to say… Just like - a feeling that you should take a risk…"

"Yes! Exactly that! And I'm not one to do shit like that, but it worked. Although I still haven't kissed you."

"On the first date? You're pushing it a little too far, don't you think?" he jokes, but Oli's expression doesn't falter.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

"What? No. No, I don't-"

"BRENDON BOYD URIE I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE GREETING CARDS!" a man shouts a table over from them. Oli does not seem to hear it, but Kellin turns abruptly to see what the commotion was - seeing Brendon and the Cupid with wings sitting at a table together. 

"Oh, fuck, Ryan, I'm sorry - come on! It's been nearly fifty years since you told me that - cut me some slack!" Brendon exclaims, fumbling with what looks like a card in his hands. "But you like restaurants! And wine!"

"Do, do you see that?" Kellin asks Oli, motioning over to the table next to them. Oli looks over and back, expression puzzled.

"See what? All I see is an empty table."

"Okay, just, um -"

"I HAVE AN EXTREME PHOBIA-" the wings Cupid screams.

"You don't have to be so dramatic! Look, it's gone now, see? No more cards! It can't hurt you if it's not here!"

"Yeah. Just making sure you noticed."

"The empty table?"

"Yes," he replies, trying to remember what they had been talking about before Brendon and wings Cupid - Ryan's -outburst. "So, you were asking to kiss me?"

Oli looks taken aback by his bluntness.

"Well, I mean, yeah."

"I'll think about it," Kellin smirks, returning to his dinner. He's finding it hard to think, however, when Brendon is making such a commotion at the table next to him - and he's found out that he's the only one that can even see them. If Brendon really wants him to be interested in Oli, he's doing a really bad job of it by distracting him while they're on their first date. So he rushes through the rest of his meal, and finally is able to leave the restaurant and walk outside, alone, with Oli.

"Thanks for dinner - it was amazing," he tells him, pulling his coat a little tighter around himself as a slight breeze gusts through the air.

"Don't thank me - thank you for actually coming. You scared the shit out of me when you said no at first," he laughs. Kellin walks closer and pecks him on the cheek. 

"See you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah, but you still haven't answered my question," Oli stutters, looking as though he was in a daze now because of the simple kiss. 

How on Earth could Kellin not have ever given him a second look? He's fucking beautiful.

"What question-"

"Will you be my Valentine?"

"You are so cheesy," he laughs, punching Oli's skinny arm playfully. "Of course I will. I went on a date with you, didn't I?"

"Just had to make you say it."

And with that they leave; Kellin not bothering to go inside to talk to Brendon - figuring it best he just try to forget about him.

And he almost has completely forgotten about him (at least for the moment - he's preoccupied with the TV show he's watching) when Brendon appears out of thin air across the room, his tie undone and looking thrilled about something.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY INDEED!" he shouts, collapsing onto the couch across from Kellin. "How was your date?"

"It went fine," he says, turning off the TV and sitting up. "But what about you and Ryan? And - also - what exactly did the two of you do to us? I mean, you tell me you're Cupid, but I don't exactly understand what you've done-"

"Don't you see? Would you have ever given him a chance to begin with? You were too stubborn to ever tell him yes, so I influenced you a bit - that's all. I didn't make you like him - you already did."

"But - but Oli-"

"Ryan, on the other hand, had to make Oli take a risk that normally," he explains, he would have never taken. Denis had nothing to do with making him do it - that was all Ryan's doing."

"And why can't Oli see Ryan? Or you for that matter?"

"What? He can! Why do you think he can't?"

"He told me he couldn't see the commotion-"

"He probably didn't want you to think he was crazy…"

Kellin sits there deep in thought, turning everything around in his mind and is about to ask about Ryan, when said Cupid appears in the middle of the room.

"Disappearing in the middle of our date? Really, Brendon?" he asks, putting a hand on his thin hip, wings fluttering angrily. "I would've expected more from you-"

"I had to check in! Oh, and I told you I would be right back-"

"It's been five minutes."

"Exactly! Oh, fine. Kellin - I'm glad to have been of service to you," he says as he stands, giving him a big smile. Kellin is about to say thank you - or something along the lines - but before he can the two of them disappear from the room, leaving him alone once again with his dogs in a quiet house. It isn't quiet for long, though, his phone buzzes several times alerting him that he's gotten a text from an unknown number, which, by the looks of it, has to be Oli.

 **Oli: Dinner at my place tomorrow?** Me: yes <3


End file.
